Erik vun Trau
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Erik vun Trau |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 13 April 278AP Bouldriq Fortress, Guldavya, Eastern Zartania - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 305AP RZOEAZ Rookie of the Year 306AP ICARA Championship Runner-Up - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 22nd (301AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 313AP Northern Peninsula 500 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 24 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 3 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 4 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 ---- |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" Formula 1 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 15th (300AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 300AP Ordland Grand Prix - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 14 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 1 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Erik vun Trau (born 13 April 278AP) is an Eastern Zartanian race car driver best known for racing in ICARA.He resides in his hometown of Gormantch, Corynthea, Eastern Zartania. He previously drove open-wheel cars in Formula 1 and stock cars in the RZOEAZ.He is married to his wife, Willa, and they have no children... yet. Early Life More to come. IAF Formula 1 Career 299AP Season 300AP Season Career Stats ICARA Career 303AP Season Erik vun Trau made the most of his Bowdani Kepern-Hodges ride, finishing a very respectable 15th in the standings. 304AP Season Erik vun Trau is the official worst-luck racer this season: moved from Kepern-Hodges to the burgeoning Kunghai team, he was unable to convert many top-10 qualifying positions into actual high race finishes, while his team mate finished in the top-10 of the season. To make matters worse, vun Trau sustained an injury in Eastern Delgamia, and had to sit out the entire rest of the season to allow for his recovery. 305AP Season The traumatic injury suffered during the 304AP season ended up sidelining vun Trau for the entire 305AP ICARA season. With nowhere left to turn in the world of open-wheel racing, vun Trau made the jump to the RZOEAZ, signing with Harrysun Motorsports to drive the team's No. 5 Straymahq. He made no starts in the ICARA series in 305AP. 306AP Season With the RZOEAZ abruptly on hiatus beginning in 306AP, vun Trau returned to ICARA, resuming his driving duties with Kunghai. In retrospect, the 306AP ICARA season was the high point of vun Trau's career, with five wins and finishing as points runner-up by only a single point at the end of the year! 307AP Season After an incredible 306AP season where he finished 2nd in the points standings, vun Trau returned to Kunghai to try to improve on his previous year's finish. He started off the 307AP season where he left off in 306AP, snagging a win and two podiums in the first five races. The rest of the season, though, fell apart, leaving vun Trau with a 9th place points finish for the year behind his teammate, Jacques Taniai, who won his second ICARA driver championship. The performances earned both drivers contract extensions with Kunghai into the 308AP season. 308AP Season 315AP Season After a brief, and still inexplicable hiatus, vun Trau returned to the track in 315AP, filling in for the injured champion, Holice Demarca, for a single race in the CeltWare Royal Aurora 300 in Cruisana. The Zartanian veteran made it seem like he was never away, and impressively qualified the No. 12 car (No. 1 is reserved for the reigning champion only, that's why Erik opted to run his old No. 12) in the top-10, and ran within the points paying ranks all race, before running too high on cold tires after his third pit stop, kissing the wall in turn 2 and forcing him to retire. 316AP Season Vun Trau made a surprise full-time return to ICARA racing after over 3 years away from the series with the new Wesmeritéan team Frontiénacq. Vun Trau's experience was invaluable to the newly established team, although racing success was moderate. Vun Trau managed two podium finishes, and one win in a Q-Race. He clearly got the better of his rookie team mate Adelaide Saray-Sadora, however. Career Stats RZOEAZ Career 305AP Season 312AP Season Career Stats Category:RZOEAZ Category:Zartania Category:People Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:ICARA